1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern creating apparatus that automatically creates various types of cyclic patterns for apparel and the like, and a pattern creating method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is no known apparatus that automatically creates a pattern that has a plurality of colors and in which the colors are arranged in a repeated manner with some degree of regularity. As an apparatus for creating a border pattern, an apparatus is known that extracts a color from an area designated in, for example, a natural image, and arranges the color in a repeated manner (Patent Literature 1: WO2007/58124). However, the border pattern that is created by this method is limited to that using a color contained in the natural image.
Furthermore, if colors of dots are randomly varied, the created pattern is often what cannot be described as a pattern due to extreme randomness of the colors. It is also known to create a pattern in accordance with rules such as the fractal or chaos theory, but the created pattern is often quite different from a traditional pattern such as checks or stripes.